


Hourglass

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, based on the felannie thread, twitter thread gets updated first before this one!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: Felix pays a visit to the fortune teller in Abyss and goes to the future for one day!(Twitter Thread will get early updates!)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Kroissant!
> 
> Behold, my very first attempt in writing a felannie thread! I got really inspired by tons of kacchako threads on Twitter, and I thought, 'why can't felannie get one too?'
> 
> And so, we have this one!
> 
> It's still up in the air (in terms of planning so please prepare yourself!)

“Do you know where you’re going?”

Sylvain chuckles, grinning as he guides his friend deeper into the dimly lit tunnels. “For the fifth time, I do! Hold your horses, man!”

Felix wrinkles his nose, his arms crossed. 

He ignores the intense gazes of the Abyssian folks as they briskly pass by, their Officer’s Academy uniforms strongly hinting that they came from the surface. 

Since the arrival of four mysterious transfer students, an uncharted dungeon was open for one and all to explore—the underground village known as Abyss. It may be a new place for students to venture out and explore, but the tension in the air suggests otherwise. According to their Professor, the Abyssians were still hostile on high alert. This was their turf, after all.

Felix slides his right hand downward, grasping the handle on his sword fastened tight on his belt. He inhales a sharp breath, steeling himself at the ready.

Sylvain notices this and laughs. “Relax, old pal. Nobody here’s gonna hurt us,”

“Easy for you to say,” Felix scoffs, “Seriously, Sylvain. Why are we even here in the first place?”

Sylvain grins. “We’re here to check up our future!”

Felix gives him a weird look. “Future? Is that why we’re in this dump?”

“The uncertainty of our fates bodes well with the ominous atmosphere here,” Sylvain reasons, “Hence why, the most logical thing you and I should be doing is to prepare for the inevitable,”

Shaking his head, Felix sighs. “You really thought this one through, didn’t you?”

Sylvain shrugs. “Curiosity bit me in the ass,” He replies, stretching his arms high and releasing a loud yawn. “Aren’t you at least a bit curious about the future? Who you’ll grow up to be? Where will you go after all this?” Turning his head halfway, he locks eyes with his friend. An impish smirk emerges. **“** **_Who you’ll one day marry_?”**

Felix burns red, letting Sylvain’s obnoxious laughter fill the empty halls.

“Here we are!”

Felix frowns, pausing in his tracks. He tilts his head, getting a good look at the closed door.

“Madam Merdelle’s Fortune,” Sylvain reads aloud the fine cursive letters written on the wooden plank above the door. “Yup, this is definitely it!”

Felix stiffens, keeping his composure as he watches Sylvain knock on the door—two hard, one soft.

The door magically opens, revealing a middle-aged woman dressed in a typical, velvet cape. Her entire face is overshadowed by a hood, obscuring her true identity. Felix takes one step back, taking a moment to analyze her. For a split second, he could barely make out the tiny details of her clothes underneath—a lavish, salmon dress and trinkets of gold and silver. 

A dancer outfit, no less.

“Do you wish to see your future?”

Sylvain nods excitedly. “And you are Madam Merdelle?”

The astrologist smiles. “Indeed, I am,” She confirms, and beckons him to come inside.

Sylvain takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands collectively. “Wish me luck,”

Felix scoffs. “Who says I’ll be waiting for you?”

Sylvain laughs, pats his old friend on the shoulder, and heads in. “I’ll be back in a bit,” He jokes and gives him a playful wink to go along with it. “Wish me luck!”

Left alone, Felix relaxes his tense shoulders. When Sylvain suggested they hang out, this wasn’t what he had in mind. On the bright side, this wasn’t something related to the philanderer activities the older man recommended they do beforehand.

Felix leans his back on the wall, minding his business and nodding politely to a few passerbys. Pocketing his hands, he closes his eyes shut.

...The future, huh?

He never really thought much about it, really. Even if he did, in the end, there was no point in trying. His entire life, from start to finish, has been preordained. Like his old friends, he’ll be taking over his old man’s position as the next head of their family house, securing the so-called everlasting peace and prosperity between the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the other monarchies in Fodlan.

It was all carved in stone, originally meant for his dead brother Glenn…

And now with him out of the picture, Felix was here to fill in that void.

Romance was another issue.

From where it stands, Felix wasn’t really in the mood for skirt-chasing. Knowing his old man, he’ll probably be planning that one too—obviously a woman with high noble standing.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if these suitresses attended the Officer’s Academy—like that shut-in recluse or that shortie with weird white hair for instance.

Oh, Seiros. 

What if it was Ingrid?

Felix wanted to throw up.

There was no way his old man was that desperate to continue their lineage by arranging his only living son with the same girl betrothed to his dead brother—a girl who Felix grew up with, and fondly perceives as a sister, the closest he could ever accept as his kin.

Felix frowns, trying hard to recall any of the girls attending the same year.

Subconsciously, a certain girl comes into mind.

The short one who always seems to accompany that older woman in their class. The studious, and capricious one, who diligently takes notes while their Professor lectures, and sings the most outrageous songs by herself in the greenhouse. Her rendition of the kitchen song was so laughably pure, and catchy to memorize.

_ “You’re EVIL, Felix!” _

_ “I’ll hate you forever and ever!” _

Felix slips out a low chuckle, grinning.

Yeah, she was alright. Very tempestuous, but tolerable at least.  _ And pretty cute too. _

**Annette.**

That was her name.

So quick and easy to remember.

How fitting. It flowed perfectly well from the tip of his tongue, sweet and lovely like the taste of honey. 

An image of her resurfaces.

The mellow color of peach comes into view. And so does the big, blue eyes that captivate him, reminding him of the vast, open sea near his home.

Her smile, her laugh…

_ Her eyes. _

She was awfully difficult to read...but just being around her, he felt complete…

Like every day, it’s something new, a journey only they could embark on.

Felix covers his heated face, feeling jumpy for some reason. He casts a quick glance at the closed door. Beyond there lies the answer to his unforeseeable future.

Any minute now, it would all be revealed to him.

Come what may, Felix was ready to see what would unfold. Who and where he’ll be, that was too easy to guess.

But who he’ll be with?

Now that was a whole different ballgame.

And for the very first time in a long while, Felix Hugo Fraldarius was afraid of the unknown.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! The twitter thread continues!
> 
> Unlike my other fanfics, this one is going to be short, concise, and straight to the point!
> 
> Alright, let's dive in!

The door slowly creaked open.

Sylvain came out, looking a bit under the weather.

“That didn’t take long,” Felix yawns. Getting off the wall, he approaches his friend.

“So, how was it?”

No response.

Felix frowns, giving his friend a double take. Appearance-wise, his friend looked fine. 

But it was the minor details—his eyes red and slightly puffy (had he been crying?), his white clamoring hands, and his body noticeably quivering. Pale and out of breath, Sylvain looked like he just came out of a war zone, unscathed and miraculously alive, but downright traumatized by what he had gone through.

Felix narrows his eyes, watching his friend attentively as he shuts the door closed.

“Sylvain!” He raises his voice.

Still nothing.

Felix clicks his tongue.

“EARTH TO SYLVAIN!”

Finally, the redhead glances his way. Recognizing his grumpy friend, Sylvain puts on a charming grin to mask it away. But the usual playful spark in his hazel eyes wasn't there either.

“You don’t look well,” Felix comments, furrowing his eyebrows. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good!” Sylvain quickly answers, his voice a little shaky.

Felix stares him down, not buying his friend’s alibi. “Earlier, you were so keen on seeing your future,” He began, making the latter stiffen. Again, Felix makes a mental note of his strange behavior. “Well? What happened?”

Sylvain reinforces the same grin. “It was good. Pretty good, from the looks of it,”

Felix raises an eyebrow. “‘From the looks of it?’” He echoes, “What’s that supposed to mean?” A pause. “Sylvain, just tell me what’s—”

A hand quickly covers his mouth.

“ _ Not here _ ,” Sylvain murmurs, his voice surprisingly low.

Felix rips his friend’s hand off in a hurry, recoiling back. “Idiot! What the hell was that?” He cried suddenly, clearly peeved.

Sylvain tries to put on the same smile, but this time, it crumbles.

And Felix sees it—the tiny cracks Sylvain was trying so desperately to hide, only for it to fail miserably.

That look on his face...it was getting a lot worse. He looked guilt-ridden, depressed... _ scared _ even.

“Sylvain…”

Sylvain looks away, refusing to lock eyes with him.

Felix shifts his gaze to the nearby door, then back to his restless old friend.

Something was definitely wrong.

Sylvain wasn’t acting like himself. Fifteen minutes ago, he was in high-spirits, practically skipping like a love-struck high schooler in hopes to get his fortune taken with an innocent desire to know…

And Sylvain had done exactly just that. He had seen what was beyond. From the way he was acting, it was at a cost of something greater. Something personal and dear to him.

Felix’s eyes linger back to the door, his heart pounding harder by the second.

What exactly happened inside?

What did Madame Merdelle tell him?

What did Sylvain see that got him so spooked?

“We better move,” Sylvain began, breaking the silence. He doesn’t bother to wait for Felix to protest, advancing a little too quickly. Lifting his right hand, he signals his still-frozen friend to tag along.

Without missing a beat, Felix follows after him. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere but here,” Sylvain replies, eyes fixed on ahead. “Anywhere so long as we’re out of sight and out of earshot.” A long pause. “Once the coast is clear, I’ll tell you everything,”

Felix wrinkles his nose, confusion swimming across his features.

Out of the blue, Sylvain was a whole different person. The last time Felix saw him in such a state...was four years ago, when they found out that the knights couldn’t retrieve Glenn’s dead corpse.

Felix clenches his fists.

That whole experience...the pain, the misery, the tortune…

Then again, who knows?

Anything’s possible, really. The future could be one of terror or one filled with hope. Secretly Felix hoped for the third option, in reality, all of this was a lame act, that it was Sylvain being overly dramatic and making a big deal out of it…

Knowing him, it’ll probably be something stupid.

Like, possibly discovering how his one-night stands back in the Officer’s Academy would later haunt him, ultimately leading to him fathering a dozen or so bastard children under his wing.

Fifty-fifty probability, it might happen.

Or maybe not.

Felix and Sylvain ascend up the staircase, back to the world they both knew.

Sylvain stops, flashing his friend a knowing look.

Felix shakes his head. “Let’s just get this over with,”

Sylvain cracks a surprisingly sorrowful smile. “...Yeah,” and then keeps moving.

Crossing his arms, Felix begrudgingly tags along.

In his head, Felix would try to twist the narrative.

That this whole thing could be a hoax, a ploy, a funny little game for Sylvain to poke fun of him after. That the words later coming out of Sylvain’s damn mouth...none of them was true.

If only he knew…

At that very moment, the biggest idiot wasn’t Sylvain.

**It was him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this short chapter! Hmm...what's going to happen next? What did Sylvain see that made him so spooked? I'll do my best to update tomorrow, if not, in the weekends!
> 
> As mentioned earlier, I would update the thread earlier than the one here on a03!!!
> 
> Here's the following link: https://twitter.com/Kroissant4/status/1246981132631052288
> 
> That's all for now! As always, have a wonderful day! Be safe, well, and stay indoors!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, folks! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As mentioned earlier, I would update the thread earlier than the one here on a03!!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And remember, it's not too late to write a thread like this! It's fun, and amazing! I highly recommend you all to do so!!
> 
> That's all for now! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
